Sheer Love
by MyLavenderGhost
Summary: After Prince Gumball's Wedding, Fionna is devastated and believes she is unworthy of ever finding love. As she laments, a certain vampire comes to comfort her. (Fiolee) First fanfic, so really hope everyone enjoys it.


The fields of pure white were exquisite to behold. The sky adorned itself with brilliant pinks and oranges, as a rosy sunset settled in the distance.

Fionna walked as her hair fluttered in the air. It fell just below her fingertips in marvelous curls and wore a pair of cute bunny ears to embellish her round silky face. Fionna's arms were wrapped tightly around her torso, as she roamed with no destination. Her pink dress hugged her curves firmly, bulging just below the hips in an eloquent, flowing way, allowing her to walk freely, but not comfortably.

The sheer and delicate scent of white cotton with just a hint of sweet lilies was both relaxing and easeful to Fionna. Fionna had been walking in the Cotton & Lilies field for sometime now, observing all that was around her. Many would stop to marvel at the elegance... But as a few teardrops appeared in the corners of her eyes, Fionna continued walking, not stopping for anything.

Prince Gumball was officially married to a sugary princess from beyond the land of Aaa and everyone was rejoicing. Cake, Lumpy Space Prince, Bmo… hell, even Ice Queen was happy for him; since she knew she'd probably start predatoring on alternative princes…

But even though everyone inside the castle was celebrating, Fionna meandered outside alone and confused. Fionna would never have a chance being with him ever again. What was she going to do? Just go in there, and say Gumball was hers, like she owned him... "Gumball is your _friend_ , not your property." Fionna thought to herself.

Fionna looked down at her fluffy gown. Fionna itched under the layers of pink tulle. Typical of Cake to make her wear it... Fionna definitely wasn't fond of the dress, but she made quite the appearance. Cake said she looked like an actual lady. Fionna scoffed at the thought.

Fionna was a lady. Maybe she wasn't princess material; but she still considered herself at least feminine. Fionna hated feeling like a boy. It made her wonder if that's why Gumball was never attracted to her; If she wasn't… girly enough?

A single tear slid down from her warm, ocean blue eyes, followed by another one, and another one, until soon, realization had finally struck her. "This is it. It's over." She sniffled, and began to cry.

Fionna wiped the tears away from her pale cheeks, as she tried to control her sobs, but she couldn't. She sat down and curled her knees into her chest. Knowing no one would hear her, Fionna let out a loud wail.

"Woah! Fionna, what's wrong?" a voice said. Raising her head, Marshall Lee stood looking surprisingly… decent. The boy wore a loose black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers.

"Marshall?" Fionna perplexed. "I thought you weren't invited…" Fionna quickly collected herself from the ground.

"I wasn't..." Marshall Lee admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't crash the party, right?" Marshall hovered in front of her.

"Not really…" Fionna spoke. "Its a wedding, dufus."

He only snickered, ignoring her last remark. "So, why so blue... or should I, why so pink?" Marshall Lee said, scanning her from head to toe.

Fionna stared at the ghastly gown she had been wearing. "Cake made me wear it, of course."

Marshall Lee gave a devious smile. "Well, you look very delicious... I could just eat you up." He smirked, his fangs growing in his icy lips.

Fionna gave him a slight shove, and he floated to the ground.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Marshall Lee asked.

FIonna felt pathetic to say. The last thing FIonna wanted was for people to actually know she still had feelings for PG. Fionna would instantly regretted saying anything. Instead, Fionna tried saying something else.

"Do you think…" Fionna took a deep breath. Did she even dare? "Do you think i'm… girly?"

For a moment, a heavy silence settled over them. Fionna felt a some discomfort as Marshall Lee stared at her. He looked completely lost. He stared weirdly at her for a good few seconds, until he finally responded.

"Why do you care?" Marshall Lee asked, raising a brow.

Fionna didn't want to answer. Fionna stood there quiet; her eyes starting to water from the amount of emotion she had been keeping inside her. And with a heart wrenching sob, Fionna began bawling once again.

"Because i'm not good enough for men…." Fionna sorrowfully muttered.

Fionna's comment was so out of character, so far from what he knew of her, he just stared at her open mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that he was shocked. He closed his mouth, then looked at his toes before glancing back up to catch her eye; a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Yes, you are…Don't say that."

Fionna was too upset and too frustrated to believe anything he said. "No, Marshall. I'm not. I'm not even feminine enough to be considered attractive! I've had no luck with any men and honestly… i'm not sure I ever will." Fionna cried.

Marshall Lee gave a mischievous smirk and walked closer. "First off, your body is pretty feminine…" Marshall Lee winked, observing her womanly features. "Your curves, your rump, your chest… all pretty feminine if you ask me."

Fionna wasn't sure to smack him across the face or be embarrassed by his comment. It wasn't a surprise for him to be checking out a woman's body, but Fionna didn't suspect her own.

"And secondly… you don't need to be girly. Your an adventurer, which makes you awesome." Marshall Lee started. "Your brave, confident, and don't let others push you around. Guys like brave and confident chicks."

"Including filthy gross ones that battle monsters?" Fionna snapped.

A slick smile spread across Marshall Lee's face, as his arms circled her waist. "I do…" Marshall Lee whispered. And with that, he gave a sweet gentle kiss on Fionna's forehead. Fionna's face flushed red as his cool mouth pressed against her face.

"What... What was that…?" Fionna uttered, still in shock.

"I couldn't help it…" Marshall Lee chuckled. "You look so adorable."

Fionna was standing very still. She continued to stare at him quietly, as they both said nothing. Then suddenly, Fionna wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow she rouse to her tiptoes, he bent his head down, moving his lips towards hers, and for a moment, they both shared a long delicate kiss on the lips. Once they finished, Marshall Lee pulled her into him. Fionna could feel the firmness in his chest as she snuggled into his neck and body.

Cake would kill her later. But Fionna didn't care what anyone thought right now about her kissing the vampire king. She was happy, and that's all the mattered.

"Ya wanna ditch this party?" Marshall Lee asked, looking down at her.

"And go where?" Fionna grinned.

"Anywhere."


End file.
